


Cowboys and Angels

by rosalina2124



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Judd gets hurt on a call will Grace be there for him when he needs her the most????There's a want and there's a needThere's a history betweenGirls like her and guys like meCowboys and angelsI've got boots and she's got wingsI'm hell on wheels and she's heavenlyI'd die for her and she lives for meCowboys and angelsWe ride side by sideA cloud of dust, a ray of lightMy touch is her temptationHer kiss is my salvationShe's sweet, I'm wild, we're dangerousCowboys and angelsI'm not sure why her path crossed mineAccident or grand designMaybe God just kinda likesCowboys and angels
Kudos: 2





	Cowboys and Angels

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to take in a breath as I realize it’s just Gracie and I try to relax,I’m safe. I’m in the hospital,about the last place on earth I want to be tonight,but I got hurt on a call,burned my arm pretty badly,and had smoke inhalation,so I have to be. I haven’t had to be in the hospital since that night,it’s hard,but it’s easier with her here. The pain is pretty bad,but I’ve been toughing it out,they gave me a little bit of pain meds earlier,but it hasn’t been working that great. “Easy baby,it’s just me Judd,how’s the pain”she asks sitting on the edge of the bed,mindful of the IV. “It’s tolerable Gracie”I murmur wincing,she knows I’m lyin,that I’m being a tough guy when I don’t need to be. “Juddson Ryder you’re clearly in pain,you don’t need to be Mr.Tough guy here baby,let me call the nurse,see what we can do”she admonishes me quietly, “Alright babe,I guess it wouldn’t hurt”I murmur,letting my guard down,it’s different with her,she’s my wife,she knows me too well,and I trust her,I can be vulnerable,I grew up with the mentality that men had to be tough all the time,hide pain,so it’s hard.

I see her reach over and push the button for the nurse,it’s late at night,probably about 2 am,and I know she’s tired,but she’s here. I know that call had to be scary,I had Michelle call her after we made it to the hospital. She has said she always dreads the day that she get’s a call that I’ve gotten hurt on a call,and now it’s been a double whammy the last year. At some point I hear the door open,and a nurse comes in. It’s the same one from earlier,which is good,she knows what’s going on,she’s up to speed. “What’s going on with you hon”she asks as she looks at my vitals,checking my oxygen levels and my heart rate. “The pain has gotten worse,I can’t stand it”I say quietly wincing as I hear the monitor beep,letting them know that my heart rate has spiked due to the pain.

“OK Judd honey,we’ll take care of you I promise”she says as I let her take my good hand in hers,to check my pulse. I let Grace take over the talking,I’m too tired to. She explains that the pain has gotten worse in the last hour or so,that the pain meds haven’t’ been helping much. “I think I want to up the dosage a little bit for the pain meds,see if that helps any honey,I want to put some ointment on there as well if that’s alright,it’ll help take the sting out”she says as I nod. I feel her shift,trying to give her room,but she still stays close to comfort,grabbing my hand to reassure me,knowing I’m scared. I watch as she puts some numbers into the machine the iv Is hooked up to,upping the dose. Then she grabs her supplies,she’ll have redo the bandage,which is fine. I turn my focus to Grace,not wanting to look and see it again,it’s gnarly looking.

“Shh just look at me babe,you don’t have to watch”she murmurs placing a cool hand on my cheek. It goes pretty quickly,it’s sort of painful,but not like the first time. It’s done before I know it,and I’m worn out again,pain meds making me sleepy. “I’ll be back to check on you in a bit,try to get some sleep hon”she says squeezing my knee. Then she leaves,leaving us in the quiet of the late night. “Do you need anything babe”she asks squeezing my hand lightly. “Just some water Gracie,then I think I’m ready to sleep again”I murmur as she nods,grabbing the water glass with a straw. I let her help me,then she presses the button for the bed,to lay me down a bit more. She sets the glass back down on the table,then she gets on the bed,laying beside me. “Try to sleep honey,I’ll be here Judd”she says rubbing my hand lightly. “I’ll try Gracie,I love you”I murmur softly, “Love you too”she says gently. Before I know it I’m out like a light,feeling safe,the last thought on my mind being if we’ll get through this alright,and what will happen the next couple of days.


End file.
